


Sober

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark will be just in a small part, Warning: drinking and getting high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: "We pretend that we just don't careBut we careBut what will we do when we're sober?"Inspired by lorde's "sober"





	Sober

His eyes were heavy, the taste of alcohol on his tongue was heavy, the pain on his eyes cause of the loud music was heavy too but his body was surprisingly light. Or at least thats how he felt. 

Even with his half lidded eyes he could still see the line of his lover's body, dancing at the center of the room, throwing his head back everytime the beat drops.

Their eyes met and all he could do with his high as fuck mind in that moment was walking toward the dimpled boy and pulling him into a harsh kiss. Taller man's hands grabbed him on the waist while his own hands were holding tightly onto the silky brown hair, pulling it teasingly from time to time.

It was weird the first time they kissed cause he could clearly taste all the alcohol on the other's lips, on his tongue and he didn't like it. At all. But now he couldn't care less. He was high, and drunk, and turned on and had the hot as fuck brunette in front of him, grinding onto his own body, sucking his neck, leaving rough little red marks all over.

He knew the marks were going to stay on for a long time. He knew they were making out in the middle of the room where everyone can see. He knew if he didn't stop the hands on his body he was going to get higher and will regret.

But honestly...he couldn't care less. Not right now.

\---------------------------

"Morning princess"

There weren't many things taeyong hated but waking up with a terrible headache and with sunshine burning his eyes were definetely some of the ones he did hate.

"Don't call me that" he said and pulled the covers up to his face to block the light. Fuck the sun honestly. Why was it so shiny for?

"You weren't complaining last night"

Taeyong pushed away the body that was lied on top of him.

"Fuck you jaehyun"

"You would love that wouldn't you?"

Taeyong looked at the shiteating grinned face in front of him dead on the eye for a whole minute before saying "get the fuck out of my apartment before i kick your fatass out"

"At least i have one"

"Jaehyun!"

"Okay okay i'm leaving. Why are you so mad so early? It isn't even 3pm yet"

"You know i hate the hangover." Taeyong mumbled into the covers that he pulled past his head again.

"Yet you do this every weekend" said jaehyun before closing the door behind him.

Taeyong was left alone again.

Not that he cared.

He didn't care.

\---------------------------

"What the fuck?"

Taeyong just really really hated light. A lot.

"Had you been sleeping since morning again?"

Taeyong didn't answer but that was an answer for mark anyway.

"When will you stop?" Mark said after a desperate sigh.

"I don't know" he wanted to say because it was the truth. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing. He wanted to say how he wanted to know what he was doing so much too. He wanted to say how he couldn't even remember some important things anymore. 

But all he said was "why you keep asking that?"

"Why you keep doing that?"

"Mark."

"Hyung."

Taeyong sighed and pushed the covers aside to get up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna pee, mark. What? I can't pee too now? I'm not allowed to???"

Mark rolled his eyes at taeyong's unnessary aggressiveness.

He knew taeyong for years now and he knew he wasn't used to be like this. He used to be so well mannered, so planned, so fixed at everything. But something happened and he became like that. A freaking mess. 

And even though mark didn't know what exactly happened he had an idea.

"At johnny's place? When? Okay i'll be there. You know i will be. When i wasn't?"

Mark sighed one last time before walking out of the door.

He knew there is nothing he could do to help taeyong when it was he himself who didn't want help.

Not like taeyong cared tho.

He didn't.

\---------------------------

Maybe it was because he wasn't that high yet or maybe because the lights were too fucking bright but taeyong just couldn't get into the mood even with jaehyun's lips were sucking on his skin like worshipping it.

Or maybe it was the way too sober thoughts that were wandering around on his drunk mind...maybe...

He tried to push jaehyun away when his hands slided down from his waist to his butt but jaehyun had always been the stronger one between the two and taeyong always loved it except now.

"Jaehyun, stop."

Jaehyun's lips and hands kept working on him tho.

"I said stop!" Taeyong said, pushing the man away so forcefully that jaehyun's lidded eyes opened in shock.

"What the-what the fuck tae?"

"W-we gotta talk." 

Dis he just stutter? Oh god he just fucking stutter. Why the fuck? How the fuck? Fuck.

"Right now? When we're about to make out? Really?"

"Please. We really gotta."

Jaehyun looked at him in the eye for a few seconds before sighing and saying "damn it okay."

They knew exactly where to go to talk. The privite rooms were always thw quietest places in the club. Mostly filled with moans but except that nothing could be heard. No music, no loud noise of the crowd filling the room, no "i see you horny couple grinding onto each other aye" from the annoying dj.

But it was worse for taeyong. Cause he hated quietness. Especially right now while jaehyun was looking at him, waiting for him to talk.

"What are we?"

"What?"

It was clear that the question caught jaehyun unguarded by the way his forehead wrinkled.

"What are we, jaehyun? Are we boyfriends? Are we lovers? Are we just two people who only love each other when we are drunk and high but never see each other when we are sober? We kiss, we fuck, we get high on each other when we are drunk. But what will we do when we're sober? Do you still want me when you're sober? Or am i yours only when our minds are clouded?"

Jaehyun didn't answer right away, trying to let taeyong's words sink in.

"I don't know..." he said after a long time of thinking

"You don't know..." taeyong chuckled bitterly "fuck me. I don't know too."

"Can't we...can't we just stay the way we are? Isn't that good? Don't you feel good when you are with me?"

"I feel the whole universe in me when i'm with you"

"So what is the problem?"

"But i don't know if it's really you that makes me feel like this."

"...what do you want me to do taeyong? Tell me and i will do it."

"...come to me when you are sober."

It was a hard thing to ask for taeyong cause he had never seen jaehyun sober. Sounds hilarious yes but it was how it was. It was how they were.

"You know it isn't easy for me. Right?"

"...i don't know anything anymore"

Jaehyun gulped to wet his dry mouth and got up from the bed that was covered in rose petals.

"Just...just call me if you wanna meet."

"What if i don't want to"

"...then...don't." 

And with that he left. Leaving taeyong alone.

Not that taeyong cared tho...

He didn't.

\-------------------------

It was ten pm, a perfect hour for a night party to start, especially for the parties that jaehyun went to, taeyong knew. What he didn't know was what he should've do.

What should he do? 

What should he do to fix things?

What should he do?

\--------------------------

The only thing he really missed since the last time he came to this messed up club room was the look in jaehyun's eyes when their eyes connected.

"You came" jaehyun said, putting his glass down to the bar.

"You knew i was gonna"

The small smirk that was stuck on jaehyun's lips' corner got bigger "yeah, i knew."

Taeyong pushed away the glass jaehyun pushed to his way and shook his head.

"I won't drink tonight"

"But-"

"I won't drink anymore, jae. Not when i'm with you. I wanna feel everything. I..want to make sure this everything is real."

It wasn't easy. Both of them knew. Cause what if their whole..."relationship" get fucked up now that they will see each other on their true lights, without not filter on to shine them?

Jaehyun was the most scared among the two. But he always was anyway.

Taeyong was scared too. But it was a risk he was willing to take.

Because even though he pretended so hard that he just didn't care...he did.

He did care...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: first of all i just wanna say that i had never drink alcohol or got drunk before so my description of being drunk and high might be wrong(very wrong even), i'm so sorry for that. And i wrote this fic at 2am in an hour or so after listening lorde's "sober" so....yeah...
> 
> But i hope you liked it ^-^ kudos and comments are always so appreciated ^-^


End file.
